1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to video game systems and video game processing memory mediums, and more particularly to a video game system and a video game memory medium which are easy for a player to proceed to forward scenes even where complicated operations are required for the game.
2. Description of the prior art
In conventional video games, the functions of switches or buttons on an operating device have been explained in an instruction or an other manual as a means for letting a player or user know as to how to operate the game. The player had to read the instruction manual before beginning the game to learn which switch or button possesses what function for playing the game.
On the other hand, there has been conventional art that is adapted for displaying, in characters, operating methods or functional explanations on switches or buttons when selecting an operational explanation mode on a screen after starting a video game, or displaying explanation about an operating way or function of a switch at an area where no enemy characters appear during the course of a game.
The explanatory descriptions of manipulating method of switches or buttons in an instruction or in a manual is difficult for a player to remember the functions on all the switches required for playing a same using many operational switches or switches requiring complicated operations. In particular, this tendency is prominent for switches for designating the motion or change in a player object (player character) (for example, 47A-47Z in an embodiment of FIG. 1, hereinafter stated) because they differ in function depending upon the nature of the game played. Meanwhile, if all the switch functions are not remembered, the player may encounter difficulty in proceeding to a more advanced scene or stage. The player, if he is not accustomed to the manipulations, may give up the game before experiencing any enjoyment.
Further, the player in most cases cannot understand as to which switch should be operated for what scene and in what manner, by merely reading the explanations about the manipulating method. He cannot grasp the proper time to operate the switch, resulting in difficulty in proceeding to advanced amusing scenes or stages. Thus, there may be cases that the feeling of realism or achievement involved in the game is not perceived by the player. Such a problem similarly arises in the case that the switch functions are displayed on a game screen when choosing the operational mode.
In particular, where a game requires quickness such as in an action game, a shooting game and a race game, and so on, or it represents image pictures in a stereoscopic manner by way of three-dimensional images, it is an emphasized factor which switch should be operated at what time to experience a feeling of achievement or satisfaction in the game or to advance in the game to subsequent scenes.